Harry Potter and the Four Muggle Strangers
by Pichachu
Summary: During HP's sixth year, Voldemort is out to get a mystical artifact that will greatly increase your magical powers but only if you have a pure heart. It's up to HP and the gang along with the group of Hogwarts' exchange students to stop him.
1. Chapter 1: September: The Time Machine ...

Harry Potter and the Four Muggle Strangers

A/N: Hi all you peoples! This is my first HP story and first action/ adventure story that I've finished (the first chapter at least). Not much to say this time except please let yourself enjoy (even though I think it's pretty bad)

Disclaimer: All of the characters from Harry Potter are not mine, but belong to J. K. Rowling. However, Jenn, Joy, Angel, Ale, and Philip are my characters so please ask my permission first before using them.

Dedication: This fic, like all of them, is dedicated to Saturn Ringer, one of my bestest friends in the whole world. This story is also dedicated to Little Red Dragon and UMIFIREFLY15!. You should go check out some of their stories, sometime. Now on with the story!

****

Harry Potter and the Four Muggle Strangers

Chapter 1/ Intro- The Time Machine Strikes Again

"Hey, you guys!" Jenn said brightly. She prepared for some major fun at her friend Joy's sleepover/get-together party. She was loaded down with her stuff which included pillows, bags, stuffed animals (about seven of them), and videos for them to watch that night.

"Great! You're here just in time! Ale brought over her favorite DBZ episode tapes! We're all laughing at Vegeta in his pink "BAD MAN" shirt! You know the one he wore right before the Android/Cell saga?" Joy practically shouted kind of fast in a very excited, very hyper voice.

"Woah!" Jenn took a step away from Joy. "It seems to me that you have had your share of caffeine already."

"Nope. Just a little excited about tonight!" Joy replied.

"Boy, is that an understatement," Jenn muttered as they ran up the stairs to join Jenn's other friend Angel and Ale.

A little later

"I'm not saying that this will be correct or anything. Heck what these cards are telling us may not happen until tomorrow, next week, next month, or even ten years from now. You can never tell," Joy told Jenn from her computer. Joy calmed down eventually and read Jenn her past, present, and future with her tarot cards.

"I think you're going to be right. I mean after all, the got most of my past and present right," Jenn replied back to Joy while shrugging her shoulders.

"I can't believe that you forgot what order Joy put the cards in. She told you specifically to remember the order, then what did you do? You forgot!" Angel muttered obvious amazed by Jenn's forgetfulness.

"Oh damn (A/N: Sorry but that was my first swear word ever in one of my stories. It fits her character better) it! You meanie! Leave my poor Articuno alone!" shouted Ale. Ale had ignored Joy, Jenn, and Angel while she was playing her Pokemon Gold version on her Game Boy Advanced. 

"You know that they can't hear you, Ale," Jenn told her, "Any way Angel, I can remember things for school like for history and math and science and stuff, but that's about all I can really remember well. I tell ya— Algebra I tests scramble your brain cells," Jenn countered with a pout.

"Well… I can't really argue with that…" Angel trailed off while rolling her eyes. She had started in Honors Algebra, but then dropped out because the class and tests were really hard (particularly the tests).

"I don't know… Sometimes we really have to wonder when it comes to Jenn. Is it really the algebra or just the sugar?" Ale asked them, finally getting really fed up with her Pokemon game.

"Geometry Plains and Solids isn't any better. If it isn't, it must be harder," Jenn told her crossly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Are we a little cranky today? Did you not have all your sugar today?" Angel joked.

"No," Jenn pouted.

"Well you're the little baby of the group anyway," Angel said hugging Jenn. That was true Jenn was the smallest and the youngest (by a little less than three weeks) of the group of teenagers.

It's all right. We'll be wired with sugar and caffeine by the time we finish eating," Joy told Jenn, trying to perk her up out of her bad mood. "Don't be such a downer. We're here to have today. Go get some sugar and let's all have a good time."

"Hey! What was that?" Ale said suddenly, putting a finger to her lips obviously trying to hush to the group so she could hear the sound that she just heard. "Sh… Listen closely.

Everyone in the room who were talking shut up at once and listened closely to hear the sound that Ale just shushed them to hear. Sure enough, she was right. There was a light scratching sound that was coming from Joy's window. Joy turned and looked out at her window and jumped back, definitely surprised at what she saw.

The other girls saw what Joy saw too. "Holy cow!" Jenn shouted while she jumped and spasmed in surprised, "What the heck is that owl doing here? I mean, I don't think I've ever seen an owl in my life except on TV and photos."

"Look. There's something tied to its leg," Ale said. "They look like pieces of paper or something."

Sure enough, there was the owl. It obviously wanted in to Joy's room. The pieces of paper around its leg were bound pretty tight to its leg; it must have got it tangled on something.

"Should we let him in? I mean, is it safe to? It could have rabies or some other fatal disease," Jenn asked kind of dumbly.

"Whoever heard of a bird having rabies?!" Angel asked Jenn.

"Well… It's always a possibility you know. You never know these days," Jenn said in a childish sort of voice.

"I don't really see any harm in at least letting it inside so we could free it from those pieces of paper. Then we can let it go so Joy's mom doesn't freak out or anything. It looks painful," Ale told them. Ale was the voice of reason in the group, since she was able to control Jenn and Joy's hyperness and Angel's impatientness.

Joy opened up her window to let the bird in. The bird flew in and perched on Joy's dresser as if it were like any branches on a tree. As it flew in, it dropped something on the ground. When Joy came to take off the pieces of paper, it lifted its leg up obediently as if it knew that was the reason that she let it in. When she was done, she handed the papers to Jenn to throw away. As if it just fulfilled its duty, it flew off into the night.

"Wow. That was really, really weird. How could it just perch on my desk like that and wait so patiently to have the papers taken off? Most birds I know would freak out and go crazy in the room, but that one was as calm as can be," Joy asked, giving Ale a questioning look.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea why that just happened," Ale told her, shifting uneasily in her seat on the bed.

"I'm not saying that you would know what just happened. I just think that was just really weird," Joy countered.

"Well it couldn't be as weird as this… These pieces of paper have our names on them." Jenn handed them each their own respectable paper. "Now look at this. This here looks sorta like an invitation or application of some sort."

And it's for a school! I mean, what the heck! We started school like two days ago. And it's for a school of 'witchcraft and wizardry'. Who's the nut case that came up with that? Who's ever heard of a school for wizarding and crap? There's no such thing as magic. There would be nothing to teach," Angel asked. She was another one of those people who doesn't believe that there are such things as magic and wizards.

"Well, just keep reading, okay?" Ale told her impatiently.

"Hmm… this name on here… you know I swear I've heard of this name somewhere, or maybe I read about," Jenn said.

"Quick!" Ale said suddenly, "give her some sugar! Maybe she'll remember if we bribe her!"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Anyway, I don't know. The name is so familiar but I can't put my finger on it where I've possibly heard of it," Jenn began racking her brain for where she could have possibly have heard of the name on the piece of paper.

What name?" Joy asked. "What the hell are you talking about? Oh that one," she said after she found it by reading over the piece of paper five or six times, "you know what, I think I've seen this name somewhere, too. I can't remember where I've seen it though. I probably will remember it tomorrow." She started racking her brain with Jenn.

"What? 'Hogwarts?' What kind of a name is that? Who ever named that school definitely needs a mental check. They are obviously nuts. First wizarding school, then Hogwarts. Wait…" Angel stopped. "I understand now, this must all be some kind of joke… The kind of joke that your insane brother would pull, Jenn."

"Maybe, but how did he train that owl to deliver those piece of papers? It couldn't have possibly been him. He doesn't have the patience to train an animal like that," Jenn reasoned.

"You've gotta admit, Jenn. Angel does have a point there you know. You're brother does a lot of things that are kind of out of the ordinary," Ale pointed out.

"Okay, okay. But for some reason, I have the feeling that my brother had some outside help for this if it was him. It just doesn't really seem like a Philip style joke. He prefers surprise like startling jokes," Jenn told them.

"Oh well, let's not worry about that right now. We're here to have fun tonight. Remember?" Joy told the group while going to go get some videos. She walked back over to her desk to go get the Anime tapes that she got from the comic book store. 

"Ouch!" Joy said loudly.

"You okay?" Jenn asked with concern.

"Yeah… I'm fine. I just stepped on this thing." She held it up for all of them to see. "Oh my god."

"What?" Angel asked her.

"This thing it sort of looks like that time machine that Jenn's brother built," she said simply. They all gathered around it.

"Oh my gosh, you're right," Jenn said. "This must be what the owl dropped on its way in. I wonder why it had…"

Jenn never finished her sentence because all of a sudden, a big flash of light filled the room that was bright enough to brighten the darkest night. When the light was gone; so were Ale, Angel, Jenn, and Joy.

  
TO BE CONTINUED (hopefully)

What y'all think? Remember to please review and stuff. You can check out my, Saturn Ringer, Little Red Dragon, and UMIFIREFLY15!'s homepage at [http://cornet.homestead.com/homepage.html][1] . It's not much yet but we're still working on it. Anyway, I will only continue it if I get a certain amount of good reviews because I don't have that much confidence in this story. Anyway, this will all be a part of what I call the "Time Machine series". They're basically about how Jenn's brother invented a time machine, but really it only sucks people into different worlds (Like Harry Potter or Pokemon). This was supposed to be fifth in the series, but meeza been having trouble with finishing a story. 'Til next time!

Jfdsljfdal;fdsajfd;ljsafd;ljfdlfdsj (Oopsies!)

Pichachu

   [1]: http://cornet.homestead.com/homepage.html



	2. Chapter 2: September (P.2) Four Muggles...

A/N: Hi all you peoples! I finally got down and typed the second chapter after it was written a little before the first chapter was typed and posted. Every time I try to type, I end thinking why am I doing this? And then start playing a computer game. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Please read the note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and anyone weird enough to believe that should be sent to the nearest mental hospital or should go get a reality check. For actual disclaimer, see first chapter.

Dedication: As always, I dedicate this to my three buddies Saturn Ringer, Little Red Dragon, and UMIFIREFLY15!. The new one this time is Mirkana Falcon (sorry if I spelled it wrong!). Her fanfic is so great! You should go check it out. No wait, not now. Please read this and review and then go run over and check her stuff out. 

Now on with the story!

****

Harry Potter and the Four Muggle Strangers

September Part 2:

Chapter 2: Four Muggles at Hogwarts

Recap: Four friends; Ale, Angel, Jenn, and Joy; were partying at Joy's house when an owl approached her window. When they let it in to take pieces of paper (invitations for Hogwarts School of Wizarding) off its leg, it dropped an object that turned out to be part of Jenn's brother's time machine. When they saw that the invitations were for them and found the time machine, there was a big flash of light, and they were gone.

A little later

"Oh my butt! I think I just broke my butt bone. Why, oh, why can't we be like cats and always on our feet?" Jenn asked to no one in particular as she stood up, rubbing her behind. "I think I just bruised my tail bone."

"Well, I don't really think that even a cat could have landed on their feet after how suddenly we fell, Jenn," Ale told her, getting off the ground painfully herself. "You'd think they'd let us off the warp on the ground, not five feet in the air."

"Hey, not everything in this world is logical you know," Jenn told them, "Like for example, take how WB's airing the CardCaptor episodes."

"Well, it mean a lot less pain for us if we were let down on the ground instead of dropped in the dog pile that we always seem to end up in," Joy pointed out.

Everyone stood up and checked out their surroundings. They seemed to be in the grand foyer of a very big house, mansion, or maybe even a castle. It was kind of drab and lifeless, not much happening nor any people moving about. It must be a castle, Jenn thought (Sorry, I think I might have to do this in a certain character's POV, and since she might be like the main character later in the story, I might as well do it in her POV. I might switch during chapters. I'll do whatever is easier for me ^_^() ).

It must have been a very old fashion castle that people lived in during the Middle Ages. The walls had many layers of crudely laid stones and mortar that lead up into ceiling, which was so high up that it couldn't possibly have been seen from the ground.

"I wouldn't want to let go of my balloon here—that's for sure. There'd be no way to get it down until it ran out of air," Angel commented.

"Whoa! This place comes with your own robes!" Joy commented as she examined her new attire. "They're a little on the baggy side, but I guess they'll do."

"Mine are way too big," Jenn said while letting the sleeves of her robes hang about six inches past her hands. "Look at this! They drag all over the floor! I wonder how I'm supposed to walk in these th—"

Just then, Jenn tripped over her robes and fell down. When she fell, a stick came out of the huge pocket in her robes.

"Hey cool stick. Maybe I have one," Ale said while she searched her robes to see if she had one. "Look, I have one too! Except mine is longer than Jenn's."

"We all have one," Joy told everyone calmly. "I think these sticks must have something to do with this world that we got sucked into."

Joy lifted up the stick carefully, and she examined it very thoroughly. She held in by what seemed to be a handle for the stick and then started to move it through the air. As she moved it, the wand started showering brilliant gold sparks from the end.

"Cool! This stick even does magic tricks. Look see!" Joy announced excitedly. 

**Magic tricks,** the words echoed through Jenn's mind. **Magic sticks. Could these sticks not just be sticks that we can pick up from the ground? Maybe these could be wands. But if these sticks are really wands, we couldn't have been sucked up into that world… could we?**

"Oh! Let me see if mine does the same thing," Angel exclaimed as she held her wand the same way that Joy did.

She lifted her arm cautiously. Making slow circles through the air, Angel's stick made shimmering orange sparks that slowly floated through the air and then extinguished um…(sorry for the pun folks!) magically into the ground. "Eww… mine were orange! What an ugly color!"

"I don't think that we get a choice on what color our sparks are," Ale told her, "I guess that's not how this world works. We just have to take what we can get right now until Jenn's brother comes to get us out of this damn place."

"What do you mean wait? I'm here right now!" a voice called from nowhere.

Angel, Jenn, Joy, and Ale all looked up. There was Jenn's brother, Philip, riding on top of a broom styled "Time Machine". "I just decided to pop into this world to see how you guys were fairing."

"How dare you show your face after what you've done! I'm going to physically hurt you now!" Ale shouted angrily.

"Umm… Ale, I don't think that's such a good idea. Number one, he's almost as tall as you and Number two, he's probably stronger than you and Number three, he's been trained in karate for five or six years. I'd lay off right now if I were you. Plus if we all kick the crap out of him now, then how else will we be able to know how to get out of this stupid place without him and his time machine? He's the only one that actually understands how the piece of junk works," Jenn whispered to Ale.

"I guess you're right. I guess he'll get the easy way out this time, but only because I want to get out of this place. After all, I still have band and stuff I'm committed to."

"I know what you mean. I'm can't help but think what my coaches would do if they found out that I'm quitting for a while since I got sucked into another world," Jenn said, trying to make her feel a little bit better.

"Um… if you guys really want to know, the time between you left and the time I decide to send you back, will be the same. You're now in an altered universe so no time will pass in the real world. You could be stuck here forever but when you come back, it'll still be the same time that you left," Philip explained to the girls.

"So what you're saying is that no matter how long we stay in this world, it will always be the same time as we left?" Angel asked.

"No, you'd end up ten thousand years in the future," Philip said sarcastically. "Of course you would, smart one!"

"I don't give a shit about that! Now get me out of here!" Ale shouted impatiently.

"Now, now. Where's your manners?" Philip said teasingly. "What happened to 'please'. After all, it is a MAGIC word." He put a lot of emphasis on the word magic.

"Okay fine. If you say so." Ale took a deep breath to calm down. "Philip, will you please get me out of this stupid place?"

"Too late. Since you were rude to me earlier, I've decided to leave you and everyone else here. Bye, bye!" he said while his broom started to fly down the hall.

"You baka! You better come back this instant or I will find a way to disembowel you!" Ale threatened.

"You better come back Philip or else I will tell Mom about this!" Jenn added.

"Wow, nice comeback," Angel told Jenn sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Ha ha. See you later. And remember have fun!" Philip said as he disappeared into thin air as he went off into the real world.

The four girls just stood there in astonishment. "Oh good going, Ale. Now we're stuck in who knows where for who knows how long. Now we'll have to wait until Jenn's brother decides to come back to pick us up," Joy said bitterly.

"Well now what?" Angel asked. "We're at a dead end right now."

"I still want to try out my stick," Ale said excitedly while pulling her sticks out of her pocket. She ran her fingers along the smooth wood. She grasped the stick in between her index finger, middle finger and thumb. She gingerly moved the wand through the air once. Nothing happened. She tried it again, but this time, bright red glittering sparks floated out of her wand… causing Jenn's robes to catch on fire.

It took a while for Jenn to notice that her robes had caught fire. When she finally did, she started to panic. "Oh my gosh! Help me someone! Please someone find water!" Jenn shouted while she tried to think of something. She remembered something from her course on fire safety about stop, drop, and roll.

She tried that but it didn't work. She was really scared now. They were in what seemed like an abandoned castle, with absolutely no living things in there. And there was no water or fire extinguisher of any kind to be found anywhere in that place.

Suddenly, a huge splash of water came out of nowhere and drenched all the flames on Jenn's robes. The area that was previously engulfed in flames looked as if that nothing ever happened. The water seemed like it evaporated into the air already.

"That was very weird. There must be elves in this place like there are in my house!" Joy said.

**Or maybe, it has to do with the world that we got sucked into. There's only one world that something like this can happen. But can this really be that world?** Jenn thought.

"Oh well. Things like that must happen in this world. Jenn, I want to see what color sparks that your wand makes," Angel said, acting as if the fire and the water were natural, everyday occurrences.

Jenn picked up her wand. **Here goes nothing, **Jenn thought as she started waving it through the air. Nothing was happening. She started to move it harder through the air. Still nothing happened. She kept trying until she was shaking the wand violently, but had no result. Finally, after one violent shake, a bright pink spark came out of the wand and flew across the room.

Almost hitting an old guy coming down the stairs. It was very close to his head. The spark went through the old man's tipped hat and hit the wall were it diminished into nothing.

"Whew!" the old man gasped. "That was very close. Normally, we don't allow students to practice magic in the halls. It seems that our caretaker seems very annoyed that he always has to clean up their mess. Anyway, I'm not sure what your old school allowed you, but those things will not be permitted. Our caretaker will find a way to make you regret what you just did. Any way, you four must be the new exchange students. America, right? We've been expecting you. The students are all anticipating on meeting you. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I hope that you'll enjoy the whole year that you will be staying with us."

TO BE CONTINUED(mostly because I'm too lazy to type anymore!)

How'd you like that chapter? I'm still new at this chapter business, but I'm still working on the Super Pikachu Saga (which has been totally rewritten) and a few other things as well. I might be able to post a little quicker since ice skating competitive season is all over. So expect the next chapter out as soon as I get myself to sit down and type (stuff for stories, but not anything for school). I really hate typing, but I like writing, even though I'm no good at it. Anyway, I have an offer for anyone who wants a cameo appearance.

You just have to answer this question right. (This question can only be answered by someone who knows the people I base my characters on or if you can guess it correctly. Not fair I know, but I'll give more opportunities later!) Any way here's the little challenge:

Arrange Joy, Angel, Ale, and Jenn in order of age and say what color sparks come out of their wand.

The first to answer that correctly will get a cameo appearance (it helps write the story instead of me making up names of everyone in the school). Put your answer in your review. I'll give you a hint: the oldest person's name starts with an "A" and the youngest person's name starts with a "J".Any way, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Saturn Ringer, Little Red Dragon, and UMIFIREFLY15! Are not allowed to answer the question (I based the characters off them). Also if you have any ideas what I can do in this story, you could also put that in your review (this includes ideas on romance couples!)

FDKSJL:FDJLKJFDSL:JFDljfl;ajal;d(Oopsises!)

Pichachu


End file.
